L'Enfant
(shop) (burial mound) (irr. m. entr.) (mutant camp) (disposal site) (plaza) }} L'Enfant Plaza is a location in Fallout 3 that can be reached through Hazmat disposal site L5 from Mall Southwest, or from the irradiated metro, which enters the Plaza through L'Enfant South. The plaza is populated by a large number of super mutants. Layout In L'Enfant South, there's an office building that once housed the Capitol Post newspaper (simply marked "Office" on the local map). The building contains a few computers with the text of the articles that appear on the loading screens. In the basement of this building you will find Gibson's corpse with a key and a note saying "Search the house!". The house is the Gibson house located in Minefield, and the key opens the model of home on the ground floor of the Gibson house. To the west of the Capitol Post newspaper office is the L'Enfant Café (C'). The cafe has a few dead raiders, two first aid boxes, some Buffout, and a mine box. Madame Jealle's is to the west of the L'Enfant Café (location will mark on the local map as "Shop"), behind Besnik's Barbershop. Inhabitants About 15 different super mutants are in the area, maybe even two or three overlords, depending on your level. Notable loot * ''U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes, sniper rifle, and some other goodies in a makeshift camp under a partially collapsed overpass east of the plaza. ('''A) * Big Book of Science in a Pulowski Preservation shelter behind a building south of the plaza. (B') Related quests * ''Searching for Cheryl ('''D) Notes * The Lone Wanderer may encounter a Vertibird landing on the central crossroads, which usually results in a major firefight between the Enclave soldiers and super mutants in the area. With the addition of some exploding vehicles, this is likely to result in many dead enemies with minimal effort. * Just as the Vertibird lands, if you shoot at the nearby tractor trailer truck it will create a chain reaction (with other cars in area) of nuclear blasts that will take out all mutants and Enclave soldiers. A final shot with a missile or grenade will take out the damaged Vertibird, or simply shoot it with the Tesla cannon this will make the Vertibird instantly explode no matter what as long as you hit it. * Although the Washington Monument appears to be right behind the metro station hazmat disposal site L5, it is actually much farther away, and not even in that direction. * In the south-east, a burial mound containing search party log #1 can be found. After exiting Irradiated metro, turn right and the grave is in front of the last house on the right side of the street. Appearances L'Enfant appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * L'Enfant Plaza is a real-world complex of office buildings, a hotel, metro station, and underground shopping mall in Washington, D.C. * Pierre Charles L'Enfant was the chief urban designer of the city of Washington, DC in 1791. * The Louvre-esque pyramid in L'Enfant Plaza no longer exists in the real world, as it was demolished in 2013. Gallery Fo3 L'Enfant map.jpg|L'Enfant map Fallout3 LEnfantPlazza masaccre01 ThX.jpg FO3 L'enfant burial mound.jpg|Burial mound with part #1 of the Search party log US Army Handy Flamethrower_Recipes LEnfant.jpg|U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes Big Book of Science LEnfant.jpg|Big Book of Science Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 3 districts L'Enfant de:L'Enfant es:L'Enfant ru:Ланфан-плаза uk:Ланфан плаза zh:朗方廣場